<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchanted by marinanation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616454">Enchanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinanation/pseuds/marinanation'>marinanation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Meet-Cute, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinanation/pseuds/marinanation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin &amp; Christen meet and they dance the night away. A cute, fluffy meet-cute one shot. </p><p>A one-shot based on the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. </p><p>All work is fiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enchanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would suggest you listen to the song before you read this (it's an amazing song!). I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles<br/>Same old tired, lonely place<br/>Walls of insincerity<br/>Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Christen leant against one of the many marble pillars that edged the large ballroom that was currently filled with her parent’s guests for their annual winter party. The theme this year was black tie meaning all the occupants of the room were dressed to the nines. Christen herself was dressed in a teal off-the-shoulder, floor length, velvet evening dress. Her hair was styled into soft waves that fell perfectly against her shoulders and collar bones – void of the natural curls; half was twisted up into a messy-look bun.</p><p>She sipped on her champagne as she watched each person move around the room. Her father had introduced her to his business partners and their families, she joined conversation out of sheer politeness and playing the role of host’s daughter. But now she was stood watching people do the same thing they did each year.</p><p>Christen continued to slowly surveil the room and the people when all of a sudden she was forced to stop at the sight of a woman she had never seen before – a beautiful woman. Christen stopped leaning and stood upright quickly in order to keep her eyes on the stranger. The woman was dressed in a black, figure-hugging jumpsuit that displayed her upper back which she had paired with a pair of simple strappy heels. Her hair was left out in soft curls which she had pulled over her shoulder.</p><p>Christen tried to look away but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She watched the stranger’s smile widen at something Christen’s mother said. She watched the stranger’s sharp jawline move as she spoke with some of Christen’s father’s friends. She watched the stranger’s light brown eyes meet her own.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Your eyes whispered, "have we met?"</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>The playful conversation starts</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy</strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>Christen’s muscles seized up when she realised the woman was now staring back at her. She tried to look away but couldn’t bring herself to do remove her eyes from the softest eyes she’d ever seen. Christen didn’t need to see herself to know that she now had a soft blush dusting her cheeks, she could feel the heat. The woman raised her right eyebrow in a sort of question as she continued to scrutinise her. Christen smiled a little in response, just a small tug of her lips, before looking in another direction.</p><p>There was a pull that was forcing Christen to look back towards the woman; she gave it a few seconds before looking back in the direction of the woman trying her best to not make it obvious. Christen watched as the other woman slowly made her way across the room. The woman stopped multiple times to engage in conversation with a few people before finally leaving the crowd at the centre of the room.</p><p>Their eyes didn’t stray from one another’s as the woman made her way towards Christen. She stopped a waiter and grabbed a glass of champagne before finally reaching Christen who was stood in anticipation.</p><p>“Do you make it a habit to stare?” The stranger asked as she stood next to Christen.</p><p>Christen snapped her head to the left to look at the stranger and was met with a smirk and the woman looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Christen took a second to calm her racing heart before responding.</p><p>“I could ask you the same.” Christen shot back keeping her eyes on the crowd.</p><p>“Touché. However, you can’t blame me…a beautiful woman stood alone at an event like this is a shocking site.” Tobin smiled softly watching the blush cover the woman’s neck. “I’m Tobin Heath.”</p><p>“Christen Press. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. So, when does the dancing start so we can dance in the middle and be the main characters?”</p><p>“What?” Christen looked at her confused. Tobin laughed softly at the look of Christen was giving her.</p><p>“I’m just saying…look. This place,” She gestured to the room and its grandeur, “gives me ‘Romeo and Juliet’, ‘Cinderella’ vibes. In such movies and novels, there is always a dance and the main characters always end up dancing together. Right in the middle of the room.” She shrugged finishing off.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re right but there’s no dancing at the party. Sorry.” Christen genuinely was sorry because she would have loved to dance with this beautiful, enigmatic woman that had captured her attention.</p><p>“That sucks. I mean, it seems like such a waste.”</p><p>“Why?” Christen asked defensively, this was her parent’s party after all.</p><p>“You look absolutely enchanting and elegant and I could have danced with you and wooed you with my dancing skills. Making everyone in this room jealous.” Tobin grinned and looked down at Christen, her heels adding the extra height.</p><p>Christen just blushed and nodded trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Before she could answer, her dad had walked over and inserted himself into the conversation.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<br/><br/></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>An hour had passed since Christen had been left dumbfounded by Tobin’s romantics. Cody had taken her to meet a few other guests, so Christen was once again alone. She was sat at the bar nursing her second drink of the evening.</p><p>Christen looked around the room and found brown eyes looking at her already. She smiled and raised her eyebrow the same way Tobin had done an hour ago. Tobin smiled widely and winked in Christen’s direction. All of a sudden, Christen remembered the gazebo and smiled as an idea began to form.</p><p>Christen kept eye contact hoping and praying Tobin would understand what she was trying to communicate. She placed her glass down at the bar and stood, she took four steps before breaking eye contact. She smiled at the way Tobin’s eyebrows had creased and bunched up trying to work out what she was doing.</p><p>Christen lifted her dress slightly trying not to ruin it and headed out to the gazebo that was on the grounds of the building. She smiled and took in the intricate decoration; the lights on the path that were intertwined with flowers and vines. She stepped inside the gazebo and crossed her fingers hoping that Tobin had understood and was making her way here.</p><p>A soft wind passed through the small space making Christen shiver. She rubbed her arm as she looked out at the vast garden that was simplistically decorated. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned and smiled at the woman walking towards her.</p><p>“Do you make it a habit to stare?” She repeated Tobin’s earlier words in lieu of a greeting.</p><p>“Ha ha ha. But seriously, who wouldn’t stare?” Tobin’s eyes dropped and ran up the length of Christen’s form. Christen shivered again for a completely different reason.</p><p>“Well, since we’re both here. May I have this dance?” Christen asked holding her hand out in the small space that was between them.</p><p>Tobin’s smile widened and instead of answering verbally she took Christen’s hand and pulled her closer. They were chest to chest. Green eyes boring into brown eyes. Tobin wrapped her arm around Christen’s waist and began to slowly sway them.</p><p>“Christen Press, you romantic.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Christen blushed lightly.</p><p>They continued to move slowly to their own music talking in soft whispers getting to know one another. Christen’s glad she decided to go to the party, this night turned out to be quite surprising.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This is me praying that this was the very first page</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Not where the story line ends</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon</strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>The women had stopped dancing and were now stood at the edge of the gazebo; Christen was facing out towards the garden whereas Tobin had her back to the garden and was leant against the wooden rail.</p><p>The conversation betwixt the two had flowed as easily as their dance, but now they were stood in a comfortable silence.</p><p>Tobin looked over at Christen and took in her side profile. She followed each curve carefully until her eyes landed upon Christen’s lips. Unknowingly she bit her bottom lip and continued to watch the woman beside her.</p><p>Christen could feel the other woman’s stare; she looked over and was shocked to see the intensity in the woman’s gaze. Without realising they both began moving closer to one another. Christen wanted to drop her gaze to Tobin’s lips but couldn’t bring herself to pull away from this intense staring she was currently a part of.</p><p>All too soon, the small bubble that Tobin and Christen were in was burst by the sound of footsteps approaching the gazebo. Christen cleared her throat and stepped back just as a member of the staff entered into the gazebo.</p><p>“Sorry to disturb you, Miss Press. Your sister is asking for you.”</p><p>“Tell her I’m coming.” With a small smile the man left as quick as he had arrived.</p><p>Christen stood straighter and looked at Tobin; she didn’t want to leave this woman and was hoping that this was just the beginning of something between the two. She almost groaned at the realisation that she had left her phone at home.</p><p>“Um...I have to go.” Christen stated dumbly.</p><p>“I know.” Tobin smirked at her. Christen wanted the other woman to ask for her number or something but as the silence grew longer she resigned herself and began to step away.</p><p>“Well, it was great meeting you, Tobin.” Her smile was a little lacklustre. She turned and stepped out the gazebo. She had a million thoughts flying around inside her head and all of them to do with the woman she was leaving. She couldn’t voice that she didn’t want to leave Tobin.</p><p>“Wait. Would you, maybe, like to meet me for coffee on Sunday?” Tobin shot out quickly.</p><p>“Er, yeah. Yes.” Christen turned halfway.</p><p>“Okay, great. There’s a small café called ‘Wonderland’ on 13<sup>th</sup>. Is 11 okay?”</p><p>“I’ll see you then.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>I was enchanted to meet you</strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>Christen stood at the alter in her white gown holding onto her flowers tightly. She couldn’t help but glance down the aisle at the woman she was marrying. The woman looked ethereal in her own white dress. Christen’s eyes glossed over with tears, she looked away so she wouldn’t ruin her makeup and composed herself before Tobin was stood beside her.</p><p>The ceremony was filled with laughter, tears, and most importantly love. The women were now at the centre of the room dancing slowly as the guests stood around watching them.</p><p>“I guess you got what you wanted?” Christen whispered with a soft laugh remembering when they first met.</p><p>“You?” Tobin tightened her hold on Christen’s waist.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. But also, us dancing in the centre of the room like the main characters and everyone watching.” Christen smiled widely as her wife’s laughter filler her ears.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re right. I love you, <em>Mrs Heath-Press</em>.”</p><p>“I love<em> you, Mrs Heath-Press</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this. All kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>